How Could You Do That To Me?
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: Aaron/Jackson/Adam/Ryan AU.


**How Could You Do That To Me?**

"_Can we talk?"_

Jackson hovered over Aaron's shoulder, as he determinedly focused on Carl's van refusing to make eye contact with him; he stayed at arms length just in case he decided to take a swing for him whilst he had the wrench in his hand.

"_I'm meant to be working."_

Aaron eyed the office where Cain had been holed up for the best part of that morning with the books, 'why was he never around when you actually needed him?'

"_It is important."_

Jackson placed a shaking hand on his shoulder, but Aaron shrugged it off dismissively as tears welled in his eyes.

"_I thought you said all you had to last night."_

He growled.

"_Aaron. Please?"_

"_I'll cover if you want, mate?"_

Ryan offered, so he wouldn't have to hear all the details of their obviously private discussion.

"_No, but thanks I have to finish this for Carl."_

"_Fine. You know where I am if you do want to talk."_

Aaron turned and watched his lying, cheating, but undeniably attractive boyfriend walk away from him, he threw down his tools in frustration and sank to the floor, his head buried in his hands, as the tears that had been threatening fell freely.

"_What's with all the racket? _Cain emerged from the office like a raging bull. _And what the hell is wrong with you?"_

He was caught short by the sight of Aaron looking so defeated.

"_One word. Starts with a J. Works as a builder. Come on you must have some idea." _Ryan joked, but recoiled at the look Cain threw him.

"_Hh…how could he do that to me?"_

Aaron managed to mumble through his tears.

"_What did he do?"_

Ryan joined him on the floor and placed a consoling arm round his shoulders, whilst Cain disappeared into the garage to make them all tea. He still wasn't totally happy with the whole gay thing, but Aaron was family and family stick together.

"_It sounds like you're well out of that mate. After everything you went through, you can do so much better."_

"_You're right."_

It was like a light had suddenly come on in his head and he felt a whole lot better.

"_So, back to work then!"_

Cain suggested half heartedly.

"_No, sorry. There's something I need to do."_

Aaron rose unsteadily but determinedly to his feet.

"_He's just gone in the pub."_

"_Who?"_

"_Adam."_

"_Adam? How did you know…?"_

"_Because I'm not blind or stupid._ Ryan justified. _And there is something I need to tell you."_

"_What's that?"_

Aaron already had a pretty good idea.

"_I…I think you and him will make a great couple. I told you that months ago."_

He wussed out.

"_Even if that were true-"_

"_You have to talk to Jackson."_

"_Exactly."_

"_Well here is your chance."_

Aaron turned round to find his soon to be ex boyfriend in very close proximity. Before he'd even managed to take a breath Jackson was speaking.

"_I think you should go for it I mean he's cute and you are best mates so it's not like it will be that strange and I didn't mean to hurt you but this, us, whatever it is has run its course. I want you to be happy."_

Ryan rolled his eyes in amusement as Aaron literally stood there his jaw on the floor unable to get a word in even if he had wanted to.

"_I want you to be happy too."_

"_You do?"_

"_Of course. Which is why if you are going to get with someone else I'm glad it is Ryan. He's a great lad."_

"_How did you…?"_

"_Cos I'm not blind or stupid either."_

"_Well played mate._ Ryan laughed openly at the confusion on Jackson's face. _Don't worry about it. I'll explain later. Don't you have somewhere to be, though?"_

"_Yeah I do."_

"_And tread lightly. I believe from the shouting I just heard in the Wooly that he has split up with Scarlett."_

Jackson quipped.

"_Thanks for the advice._ Aaron laughed. _Tell Cain I'll make up the time."_

"_You better._ Was shouted at his retreating back. _Any chance you'll be doing some work today, Ryan?"_

"_Yes, Sir."_

He sent Jackson packing with a brief kiss on the cheek and a cheeky squeeze of his pert backside, which Cain deliberately ignored.

"_Now. Ryan."_

He mock saluted his boss as he returned his attentions to the van Aaron had left half done.

"_And we'll have less of that if you want to keep your job."_

Cain returned to the office all the while muttering mutinously about running a garage not a bloomin' dating service, but as per usual no one was listening to a word he said.


End file.
